


Between The Scenes

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: MCU One Shots [1]
Category: Jake gyllenhal - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), jake/tom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mysterio - Freeform, One Off, One Shot, Other, Shippy if you Squint, friendship one off, request for a fan, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Just a short one off I wrote for a friend who asked for a little something between Jake and Tom, creators choice c=I hope you all enjoy, I tried to keep it ambiguous for those who don't ship these two ^ ^





	Between The Scenes

An unforgiving sun beat down on Jake as he rested out of costume on set, relaxing outside beneath a tree in jeans and a white tank top. He'd really only come on set to visit and help with a few pick-up shots, but truly was here to visit one person in particular. He sat flipping through the day's script and shots schedule and found a few opportunities for him to improvise; a thought that made him giddy. Scrubbing his five o'clock shadow with his hand he hummed thoughtfully to himself, engrossed in his readings as he waited for someone to shout for him. He didn't see Tom skipping excitedly, still in costume, toward him with a gleeful smile.

Having nailed his last several scenes on first attempts Tom's confidence was riding a high as he made a bee line for his favorite coworker. Seeing he was absorbed in reading a fistful of long and dull pages as he neared, Tom observed Jake's position on the ground resting in the shade of a tree. Wringing his mask in his hands for a few moments Tom considered his options, but at the last moment acted on his first instinct. He simply plopped down next to Jake, who had an arm under his head and neck for support which Tom took advantage of as well, and scooted close to him, hands clasped over his chest as he stared up at the program schedule. A gentle breeze rustled the hair of both men, and Jake slowly looked down at Tom, who skiddishly grinned at him. Jake brought their foreheads together and laughed, "You aren't allowed to read any of this, you little spoiler brat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like more, or have any suggestions <3


End file.
